


Denial (The Natural Response When Your Werewolf Lover Says Manpregnant)

by crazyparakiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Operation Positivity, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man pregnant. He chortled in his head, as fucking if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial (The Natural Response When Your Werewolf Lover Says Manpregnant)

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my askbox prompts. Beta'd by 1lostone (she's amazeballs). Hope Nonny enjoys it!  
> If you want a fic leave me a prompt at my Tumblr:  
> http://flailyfangirljargon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also AMAZING EPISODE, my friends. GUH all my feels in that one :D

 

“Hah, funny, Derek,” Stiles said with an amused grin as he pulled the tab of his Dr Pepper. Taking a greedy sip he turned his back, and began rummaging in the cabinets for something to eat. He was always hungry after school, now, and Scott joked he was starting to get a beer gut when they changed for lacrosse earlier.

 

“Stiles,” Derek hissed insistently and Stiles rolled his eyes as he swung around. He gave Derek his best _I’m listening face_ , but he was sure it read more _You’re an asshole get to the point_. “I’m serious!” And there was that hissing tone again—more cat than werewolf if someone bothered to ask Stiles what he thought of that voice (not that anyone ever did).

 

“ _Serious_?” Stiles mocked him with a wide smile, “Right. Um, no, Derek, you aren’t—you’re being an asshole and trying to get me worked up about nothing because that’s just who you are. You’ve got a seriously fucked up sense of humor.” He muttered about how Derek really needed to fix that because, God, were his punchlines awful.

_Man pregnant_. He chortled in his head, _as fucking if_. Derek was on his faded tweed sofa when Stiles came into the room and he said, “Pizza sound good?”

 

“I want pineapple and pepperoni,” Derek demanded as he plucked the remote off of the couch and started watching HGTV.

 

“Sure thing, _Preggorsaurus_.” The glare Derek gave him could melt the earth and Stiles cackled as he rifled through his contacts for the new pizza shop’s number.

***  


Running through the woods at night was a _normal_ thing for Stiles at this point in his life. Luckily, he wasn’t looking for dead bodies, and he wasn’t out here drinking and getting into fights with thugs. No, tonight he was wheezing while looking for Derek. Who, in a fit to rival one of Lydia’s, stormed out of his loft because Stiles made the comment that he was looking a little rosy and rounder in the face. Excuse Stiles for fucking noticing things. Most pseudo-boyfriends/fuck-buddies don’t take the time to notice those important details. But Stiles was a gentler sort, he liked to believe, and thought that it showed Derek his appreciation when he pointed out the less severe qualities of Derek’s Herculean frame.

 

Apparently not because there he was out in the wilderness looking for one emotionally distraught Alpha werewolf. How the hell was this even his life? Wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the one with girly emotions in this not-quite-relationship?  Pft, whatever that wasn’t super important at the moment. Stiles was tired and cranky and almost certain he was having an asthma attack in the middle of Bumfuck and Nowhere.

 

Eventually, Derek showed up and found Stiles sitting sweaty and gross on a felled log. “You reek.” He said with his usual charm and Stiles huffed out a short laugh.

 

“Yeah, thanks, nice to see you, too.” He took Derek’s hand that was offered to him and allowed himself to be helped up from his seated position. They walked back to Stiles’s car in silence, and Stiles wasn’t stupid enough to mention that Derek hadn’t let go of his hand. It was surprisingly nice.

***  


A few months later Derek was in Stiles’s room. Settled in Stiles’s lap while he left bruising kisses along Stiles’s jaw. “Fuck,” he breathed and Stiles chuckled at the breathless tone Derek used while Stiles palmed him through his jeans.

 

“I plan on it, if you’d get out of these damn things.” He tugged at the tight band of Derek’s jeans and said, “Damn, Derek, I gotta quit filling you with sugar.”

 

When he looked up, because Derek went still, Stiles was met with a rather unimpressed expression. “That’s the worst dirty joke you’ve ever said.” He was about to get up, and Stiles held him fast by his shoulders.

 

“Whoa, hey, hang on. My dick really wants to play with yours so chill out.” Derek sighed but didn’t make the motion to get off of him and Stiles felt reassured when he reached forward and kissed at Derek’s cotton covered shoulder. “It wasn’t a dirty joke—I mean, yeah, I guess you could spot some filthy euphemisms in there but that’s not what I meant.” He mentally kicked himself for bringing up Derek’s weight, again, and tried to lead them back down the path of sexing—because Stiles was hard and fucking Derek was a much better way to release sexual tension than using his hand. “Want me to do that one thing?”

 

Derek shook his head no, but his gaze was lusting again as he leaned into Stiles’s space. The kiss rough and wet—just the way Stiles likes them.

 

He can’t remember losing his clothes, or being pushed to lie back against his mattress. He was too lost in Derek’s nude body as he crouched above him—fingers opening himself up as he gazed down at Stiles with heavy lidded eyes. “Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Stiles murmured after wetting his lip with a quick swipe of his tongue.

 

Usually, when Stiles said something sentimental, Derek would tell him to shut up or would give him an annoyed look—because this was fucking. This time, however, Derek smiled. A small private smile that made Stiles’s stomach twist with more than lust. He was about to say something, but the words died in his throat when Derek held Stiles’s cock still as he lowered himself down.

 

He always felt emotionally raw when Derek rode him, and this time was no different. Stiles just laid back, allowing Derek to set the pace, and watched as Derek moved above him. It was true what he’d noticed the last four or so months—Derek had developed a chub, but as he looked at him now Stiles felt extremely turned on. It was a testament to how in love he really was—Derek could be a lump of soft fat rolls and Stiles would still get a hard-on for him. Stiles smiled, a goofy sort of grin, when he remembered that conversation all those months back in his kitchen. About Derek being knocked up with his kid, and he kind of wondered if maybe Derek was still running with that joke.

_Two could play at that game._

 

Running his hand over the still taut flesh of Derek’s rounder stomach Stiles said, “I love seeing you fat with my baby.” _Fuck_ , the idea shouldn’t have turned him on—it was a joke—but damn it made Stiles’s balls ache with want. Not for the kid, but for the idea that he’d have a piece of Derek to call his own.

 

And Derek must’ve liked the idea as well. His hips stuttered in a less controlled rhythm, as if he was blindly rutting—urged on by Stiles’s words rather than the long fingers Stiles wrapped around his cock. “When it moves do you remember that this is how it got there?” He snapped up roughly into Derek as he moaned more filth for Derek’s ears. “Do you jerk off thinking about my hard cock in you, Derek? Filling you up with come so thick you can taste it in the air?”

 

That made Derek _whimper_ and Stiles was ruined with that sound. He came with one hand on Derek’s sharp hip and the other pressed against his stomach with long fingers splayed possessively across his flesh. Derek came moments later, as Stiles’s breathing began to calm down, and Stiles idly drew swirls against Derek’s abdomen. When all of a sudden, he felt _it_. A hard thump against the palm of his hand, and his fingers stopped their lazy loops.

 

He yanked his hand away from Derek who looked mildly annoyed and yet amused by his reaction. “What the fuck was _that_?” Stiles demanded with a shriek, not realizing how ridiculous he looked flailing while still being buried balls deep in Derek.

 

“You daughter,” Derek’s tone was mild while Stiles proceeded to have a fucking panic attack.

 

“My… _WHAT_?!” He tried to shove Derek off of him, but that was a rather moot point seeing as how Derek wasn’t going to budge unless he wanted to. Instead he took Stiles’s hand and pressed it against his stomach where Stiles could feel the strong force of life beating against Derek’s belly. “Holy fuck, that’s for real—isn’t it?”

 

Derek’s smile was genuine and his voice was soft when he said, “Yeah, _she_ is.”

 

Stiles had a million thoughts racing through his head ranging from _I need to get a job. How the fuck am I going to explain to my dad I’m a baby daddy at eighteen? Shit, I am totally buying condoms what if I keep knocking him up—man pregnant isn’t like woman pregnant so there might be some issues there. I wonder if the pack knew! I’m going to fucking KILL Scott! Diapers and clothes and shit a place that doesn’t look like it’s pretending to be the batcave._

 

But the most prominent came tumbling out of his mouth, “We are so _not_ ever telling her about this.” He gestured between them.

 

Derek’s grin was an evil twist of lips as he said, “Don’t worry Stiles—I don’t plan on telling our kids about your perverted thoughts, but I will probably tell everyone else.”

 

Stiles groaned and covered his face with his hands, “I’ll never survive a life as Derek Hale’s Baby Daddy—kill me now before Peter shotguns us into getting were-married.”

 

“We’ve been mated for awhile, but I’m starting to doubt why I picked you,” Derek snorted, rolling off of Stiles to lie beside him on the bed.

 

“Really?” Stiles felt he sounded far too hopeful, but Derek didn’t tease him.

 

Derek placed a kiss against Stiles’s temple, whispering, “Really.”

 

Stiles swallowed the words he wanted to say—he still felt it was a bit too soon, but he felt what he said instead was still acceptable. “I always wanted to be a dad.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> There part where Stiles was being teased by Scott was supposed to be purposefully misleading. I think my brain originally planned on drawing it out, but it was too much fun calling Derek a Preggorsaurus.
> 
> Also I have yet to figure out how to have italics and things in my summaries! Bestow upon me the WISDOM people! Please? I'd love you FOREVER!


End file.
